Talk:Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Reason for being literally God? I had always wondered, why make him so damn powerful? I find no reason to make him so OP within the world of the Elder Scrolls, as this would neglect any and all challenges he faces, making this character rather boring, obsolete and downright not really fun to read (of course, if he gained these powers throughout his adventure, and not starting out as a OP dude, ignore some bits of this message). However, if he is literally True Immortal, etc. That means the Nine Divines, Daedra and any forms of cosmic beings would also be null and void to Rasmus. Even Sithis, who is the Void itself. So, why make such a OP character? Of course, I too am working hard to make my character good, but not so OP that would neglect the forces on Tamriel. I would want my character to intelligent, good-willed, and skillful. But at the same time, I also want my characters to be able to be caught off guard, and get harmed or be backed into a corner. Rasmus doesn't seem to have any forms of weaknesses, making him a boring character to read. But you are busy with the history, but this is my opinion, and I hope you do not get upset on it :3. It seems you do have weaknesses, however, wouldn't like the Healing Factor, and even True Immorality makes most, if not ALL weaknesses rather absolute. Because if your utterly destroyed where NOTHING remains, meaning no brain (referring to Head Dependency), that means Rasmus is dead, and does not possess True Immortality. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 08:40, October 7, 2017 (UTC)) It not Absoulute Yes I see your point and that why I making a story before he gain all of that power and his Immortality is a weaknesses for numerous reason. If he been send to space without a mean to escape he mentally dead like Kars from jojo's bizzare advetnrue, There some thing in my verse that can even true immortal while not permentaly can kill him. Plus his immortality is kinda like Dracula Lord of Shadow with one thing that can truely kill him. And there some being that is above his powers and can kill him like Akatosh, Sithis, and other high-tier being. Plus if you read my shitty story you would have knew that he lost some major of his powers and some been downgraded you know like if play powerful character in the intro of the game and suddenly they lost their power and have to slowly and gruelling get them back. And that Rasmus weakness when he was (tran)human as while he was human he can kickass and take people names if one person take out his hearts he been in state of death-like state that will eventually expire if he doe'snt get his hearts back. Anyway thank for being polite about this and I glad that you read my OCSandkings111 (talk) 00:14, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :3 Ahh, I also see your point. But you missed one thing. The Aedra gave part of themselves to form Mundus (all of existence of the Elder Scrolls). It is highly possible Akatosh is not as powerful as they are no longer immortal like the Daedra who did not do that. So, there is a possibility for someone like Rasmus to actually kill Akatosh due to him being weaker after the creation. Daedra, can not die as they are immortal, and did not gave up half of their power. But, Akatosh can be unpredictable due to his association to time, and could perceive the future. But, I am highly curious on his history though, Gaining all of the power he has must be a physically and mentally demanding feat, even for the most powerful man. It would had taken some tremendous effort, dedication and courage to be able to do what he has. I don't even think Arthur Pendragon could even survive (though under construction). So, yeah XD. But thanks for reading (and correcting) my questions. His background In my headcanon his background it similar to Dante (Devil May Cry), Dracula (Lord of Shadow), and Captain America. And Rasmus is the type of person who don't kill people, no he the type that destoyed every single thing that is releated to them to weakend them and forced them to watch it happed as they send champion after champion to stop him but due to a certain artifacts he is the true champion of Nine and Prince. And he has self defeatism and nihilistic mindset like Thanos who is easily one of the most powerful being in the galaxy (save for some few) but yet he been defeated again and again by lesser being that should not have a single chance to winSandkings111 (talk) 11:36, November 4, 2017 (UTC)